Non esiste la Paura There's no Fear
by Pietro90
Summary: Ecco cosa successe veramente la notte che Voldemort e Peter Minus catturarono Bertha Jorkins....


Non esiste la Paura  
  
There ' s no Fear  
  
-------------  
  
Una stanza , una poltrona rivolta verso il fuoco. Dietro, una figura bassa, calva, era inchinata. - Lei sa più cose utili a noi di quanto tu possa immaginare, Codaliscia. Lei sola può guidarci verso l'obbiettivo che tu ben conosci.-  
  
- Ma, Padrone, il Ministero la terrà sorvegliata, sarà seguita, estorcerle quelle informazioni è un impresa ardua, anche se sono vitali per il vostro piano!-  
  
Voldemort, o almeno quello che ne restava, girò la poltrona verso Codaliscia, che trasalì dall'orrore. Una specie di neonato squamoso dagli occhi rossi lo fissava intensamente, facendolo quasi svenire.  
  
- Sei dunque troppo debole per seguire il tuo signore, Codaliscia? Ti ritireresti davvero così, per la paura di essere catturato?- proseguì Voldemort con voce fredda e strascicata. Gli occhi di Peter Minus erano invasi dal terrore.  
  
- No, è.che..che.io..n-no...no-non voglio che il suo piano fallisca!- piagnucolò Codaliscia. Voldemort fissò intensamente Codaliscia, come se stesse aprendo una porta sulla sua mente. - No, tu hai paura. paura della morte.. del Bacio.. Ma imparerai che non bisogna avere paura per servire il signore Voldemort. -  
  
- No, Padrone, la prego, noooo! La supplico!- . Ormai Codaliscia era in preda al panico. Ma le suppliche scivolarono sulla squamosa pelle di Voldemort.  
  
- Crucio.-  
  
Codaliscia cadde a terra con un penetrante urlo. Cercava di rotolarsi, ma il dolore era tale che i suoi movimenti erano ridotti a spasmi irregolari delle braccia, chiuse come una morsa sopra il ventre, come se questo potesse in qualche modo alleviare il dolore atroce creato dalla Maledizione che lo torturava. Poi, un attimo dopo, come tutto era cominciato, finì. Codaliscia aprì le braccia , in un bagno di sudore freddo. I suoi occhi roteavano su e giù come improvvisamente liberati da una morsa. Il suo volto era pallido, la bocca semiaperta, il respiro mozzo.  
  
- Credo che questo basti, per farmi capire.- disse crudele Voldemort. - Credo che adesso tu sappia che non devi avere paura. Non esiste la paura. E' solo una sciocca emozione che le persone deboli provano spesso. Non devi avere paura. devi avere la totale fiducia in Lord Voldemort.-  
  
- Si.- rispose Codaliscia con un filo di voce - Si. non avrò più paura ..parto adesso. Bertha Jorkins sarà vostra, Padrone.- e, detto questo, si rialzò, e scomparve con un sonoro crack.  
  
Albania. Lontano, nelle foreste, in un piccolo pub, una donna stava bevendo allegramente accompagnata da un uomo col cappuccio. Dal suo aspetto, dagli occhi sempre vuoti , dall' espressione assente e dai capelli in disordine si capiva subito che era una persona piuttosto svampita. Era Bertha Jorkins, una dipendente del Ministero della Magia britannico.  
  
- Cameriere, un altro po' di Whisky Incendiario Odgen Stravecchio per la nostra Berta!- gridò l'uomo incappucciato rivolto al banco del bar. Bertha sorrise. Sembrava completamente ubriaca, gli occhi gonfi, non riusciva a fare discorsi connessi e più diventava sbronza più lo straniero le offriva da bere e lei accettava. Sembrava averlo preso molto in simpatia, per non averlo mai conosciuto. I due chiacchieravano allegramente quando arrivò l'ennesimo bicchiere dei Whisky . - Noooo. io non so se.ehehe.. ce la faccio. ehehe. più. - disse Bertha, con un risolino ubriaco.  
  
- Scherzi?! Certo che ce la fai, su, bevi ,bevi che ti fa beeenee!!- disse lo straniero con voce stridula, portandogli a forza il bicchiere alla bocca.  
  
- Vabbè, dai, un ultimo goccietto. - si arrese allora lei, e mandò giù tutto il bicchiere in un sorso solo. - ma. hic. comunque. non ho. ancora. eheheheheh. capito come ti chiami.- strascicò Berta, che sembrava ormai incapace di intendere e di volere. - Come mi chiamo non ha alcuna importanza!- stridette lo sconosciuto. - Avanti ,alla tua salute!- esclamò, costringendola a bere l'ultimo sorso dal suo calice. Quando poi lei se lo fece, dall'ubriachezza, scivolare dalle mani, il tono di voce dello sconosciuto si rallegrò come se avesse ottenuto il suo scopo.  
  
- Cara Bertha, che ne dici di andare a fare una passeggiata? E' una sera così bella.. una passeggiatina nel bosco non può che giovarti!-  
  
- Hic.. forse.. hic. eheheheh.. possiamo andare.- . Bertha sembrava ormai scollegata dal mondo.  
  
- Bene, cameriere, il conto!- esclamò lo sconosciuto.  
  
Dopo che aver pagato otto Galeoni e sette Falci solo di Whisky, il misterioso accompagnatore prese Bertha a braccetto e la trascinò dolcemente fuori dalla porta.  
  
Appena fuori, la coppia fu avvolta da una fragrante notte di fine estate. Il cielo trapunto di stelle illuminava fiocamente i vacui occhi di Bertha e il nero cappuccio della persona accanto a lei. Una leggera brezza estiva era l'unico rumore udibile, a parte il canto delle cicale ed il lontano chiacchierio delle persone nel pub.  
  
- Dove andiamo.?- chiese strascicando le parole Bertha.  
  
- Ora lo vedrai, su ,seguimi-  
  
Lo sconosciuto la stava guidando lontano dal pub, in una piccola radura al limitare di una foresta.  
  
- Ma non andiamo.hic. troppo lontano, dai.- disse Bertha. - Non ti preoccupare..-  
  
- ma è pericoloso.ho paura.-  
  
Lo sconosciuto si fermò in mezzo alla radura, contemplando il cielo.  
  
- Non esiste la Paura- disse , piano.- E' solo una sciocca emozione che solo i deboli provano-  
  
Negli occhi ubriachi di Bertha, incominciò a scorgersi il terrore.  
  
- Co-cosa vuoi di..-  
  
- Stupeficium!-  
  
In un lampo di luce rossa, Bertha fu scaraventata contro un albero, e si afflosciò, svenuta. Codaliscia, allora, disse - Arrivo, mio Signore- .  
  
*  
  
Quando Bertha rinvenne, ed aprì gli occhi, preferì non averlo fatto: davanti a lei, Voldemort, nella sua mostruosa forma di essere neonato, la stava fissando con i crudeli occhi rossi. La povera donna cacciò un penetrante urlo. In quella che sarebbe dovuta esser la mano destra, la creatura teneva una bacchetta magica.  
  
- Finalmente faccio la tua conoscenza , Bertha Jorkins.- esordì con voce fredda.  
  
- lei. lei chi è..?- chiese lei, orripilata.  
  
- Come, Bertha? Non lo sai? Su, un po' di immaginazione...- disse lui gelido.  
  
- No. non può essere.. Lei. no.-  
  
- Aiuto dal pubblico?- chiese Voldemort con la sua voce crudelmente divertita.  
  
- lei. è.- Bertha sembrava sul punto di svenire una seconda volta. Era sdraiata a terra, il sangue che gli bagnava la faccia.  
  
- Su, via.. Inizia con "V", finisce con "T" .- Voldemort, se il corpo in cui ora risiedeva glielo avrebbe permesso, avrebbe sorriso, ma in un modo vuoto, freddo, maligno.  
  
- Lei è. Lord. Voldemort!- disse, in filo di voce, e svenne di nuovo. Voldemort sbuffò.  
  
- Da ora in poi devo incominciare ad usare i biglietti da visita. se ogni volta che qualcuno dice o sente il mio nome incorre in quest'effetto, mi sarà impossibile comunicare. Innerva!- disse, la bacchetta puntata verso Bertha. La donna rinvenne, ma aprendo gli occhi, fu scossa da un brivido di orrore alla vista di Voldemort.  
  
- Oh, il mio volto ti fa rabbrividire così? Beh, si, certo, non sono proprio un bello spettacolo,ma solo per poco. quando riavrò il mio corpo, sarà tutto diverso. -  
  
- Non riavrai-mai-il-tuo-corpo.- disse Bertha, ormai allo stremo delle forze.- Il Ragazzo-che-e'-Sopravvissuto ti aveva distrutto.-  
  
- Oh, stai parlando di Potter? Harry Potter? Beh, per colpa di quella sciocca Mezzosangue di sua madre è vero, si, la mia maledizione mi è rimbalzata contro. ma avevo preso le miei precauzioni..ma solo contro la morte dell'anima. il corpo ormai lo avevo perso..comunque , grazie a te, ora potrò elaborare un piano. mi serve Potter , e lo avrò. - spiegò Voldemort.  
  
- Come..grazie.. a . me..?! Io. non. ti. aiuterò.mai.- esalò Bertha, ormai allo stremo delle forze.  
  
- Andiamo, Bertha, te lo posso chiedere con le buone.. Dammi un po' di informazioni...- insistette Voldemort crudele.  
  
- No. mai.- rispose Bertha.  
  
- Bene, vediamo un po'.. Vediamo se questo ti scioglierà la lingua. Crucio!-  
  
Bertha si rannicchiò violentemente a terra, urlando. Gli occhi erano serrati dal dolore, la bocca spalancata. Per almeno una trentina di secondi, Voldemort si limitò a guardarla con aria perfidamente divertita, poi sollevò la maledizione. Bertha smise di urlare. Era pallida come un cencio, e gli occhi erano sbarrati, puntati contro l'essere seduto sulla poltrona.  
  
- Allora, dimmi.. Dimmi un po'. aggiornami, altrimenti sarò di nuovo costretto a farti del male... o a prendermi i tuoi pensieri con la forza.-  
  
- Mai.. MAI..- disse Bertha, con voce flebile.  
  
- Allora non mi lasci scelta.- sentenziò Voldemort, parlando con malvagio, falso, dispiacere. - Dovrò prendere ciò che mi serve da solo.- E detto questo , puntò la bacchetta contro la fronte di Bertha, e mormorò una formula che lei non riuscì a sentire. Immediatamente, un immenso raggio di luce argentea uscì violentemente dalla testa dalla donna, andandosi a concentrare sopra la bacchetta di Voldemort come una nube. Codaliscia si ritrasse, impressionato. Gli occhi di Bertha roteavano mentre , con un agghiacciante risucchio, Voldemort gli aspirava i pensieri dalla testa. ad un certo punto, però, lui agitò la bacchetta, ed il flusso si esaurì. La donna etra sdraiata a terra, gli occhi vuoti che fissavano il soffitto. Respirava, ma non riusciva più a parlare, era come se l'Oscuro Signore le avesse risucchiato tutti i pensieri.  
  
Come avrebbe fatto un Dissennatore.  
  
Intanto, Voldemort stava analizzando la nube argentea sopra la sua bacchetta. Dentro, si susseguivano delle immagini, e lui le stava guardando come una videocassetta. Ad un certo punto, lo sguardo di Voldemort si fece più attento, come se avesse trovato qualche pensiero che gli interessava. Dentro la nube, si vedeva il castello di Hogwarts. un calice di fuoco. un drago, una sirena ed un labirinto. Voldemort guardò con attenzione tutto questo, poi il suo sguardo, per quanto possibile, si illuminò. Dopo di che scoppiò in una risata, lunga , penetrante, fredda, vuota, crudele.  
  
- Codaliscia. abbiamo notizie interessanti...-  
  
- Che cosa, Padrone?-  
  
- Sembrerebbe che quest'anno il torneo TreMaghi si svolga ad Hogwarts..- disse freddo Voldemort.  
  
- Che cosa?!- rispose Codaliscia, stupito.  
  
- Si. ciò facilita molto le cose.. Ovvio. ed ho già trovato chi potrebbe essere il mio più fedele servo che potrebbe svolgere il compito.-  
  
- Signore.. Io, quanto a fedeltà, sapete bene che.-  
  
- Ho detto fedele, Codaliscia, non codardo.- replicò crudele Voldemort.  
  
- ma signore, io.- disse piagnucolando Codaliscia.  
  
- Basta, Codaliscia, lascia perdere..so bene che tu sei tornato da me per paura. per timore. per codardia.. -  
  
- Ma ... signore.- chiese Codaliscia perplesso, ignorando la paternale del suo Padrone.  
  
- Si? -  
  
- Cosa ne facciamo di.ehm. lei.?- chiese terrorizzato, guardando verso Bertha., che ormai fissava solo il soffitto e respirava a fatica.  
  
- Oh. beh, ormai gli ho strappato tutto ciò che aveva nella testa. pensieri, ricordi.- disse freddamente Voldemort. - Credo che ormai ci sia solo una soluzione .- disse. Codaliscia, come se avesse intuito le intenzioni del suo padrone, emise uno squittio terrorizzato e si rannicchio in un angolo della parete. Voldemort alzò la bacchetta.  
  
- Avada Kedavra!-  
  
In un lampo di luce verde, gli occhi di Bertha Jorkins si sbarrarono, il suo respiro cessò.  
  
Era morta.  
  
Codaliscia era terrorizzato alla vista del cadavere.  
  
- Bene, Codaliscia, , ora è meglio che vai a mungere Nagini, mentre io elaboro un piano.- disse freddo Voldemort.  
  
- Questa volta, niente si metterà tra me ed Harry Potter - .  
  
@@@  
  
Note dell'Autore: ecco che ho finito la mia fic! XD un grazie a tutti coloro che sono arrivati fino in fondo, nonostante sia assolutamente orrenda! ^^''' come potrete notare si tratta di una one shot, ma ne ho in cantiere un'altra moooooooolto più lunga ed elaborata (si fa x dire.) spero che vi piacerà! :P intanto. reviews! X)))  
  
@@@ 


End file.
